Engine valve actuator assemblies for an engine such as an internal combustion engine on a motor vehicle typically require a two-piece roller finger follower connected with the engine valve and pivotable in response to cam motion to lift the valve. A two-piece roller finger follower presents significant design, control and durability challenges. The two-pieces are not necessarily in continuous contact with one another; therefore, noise control measures may be required to prevent noise from occurring when the two pieces of the roller finger follower separate from one another. There are also significant side forces that act upon the two pieces of the roller finger follower, thus requiring significant component strength of each piece.